marvelcinematicuniversedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue of Doctor Strange
The Rescue of Doctor Strange was an expedition undertaken by Iron Man and Spider-Man to save Doctor Strange from Ebony Maw and prevent the latter from obtaining the Time Stone. Background Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian, members of the Black Order and Children of Thanos, had arrived outside the New York Sanctum in a Q-Ship, sent to retrieve the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. A lengthy battle ensued, with the Children of Thanos against Strange, Iron Man, Wong, Bruce Banner, and Spider-Man. Cull Obsidian was teleported by Wong to the Arctic, losing a hand in the process, Ebony Maw managed to overpower and immobilize Strange. However, upon learning that the Time Stone was protected by a magical seal that could only be removed by Strange himself, Maw chose to take him alive to the Q-Ship for interrogation. With his captive in tow, Maw set the Q-Ship on an automated course for Titan to rendezvous with Thanos. While Wong and Banner remained on Earth, Iron Man, Spider-Man and the Cloak of Levitation managed to stow away aboard the Q-Ship, aiming to rescue Strange. Rescue ]] .|Iron Man and Ebony Maw|Avengers: Infinity War}} Awakening from unconsciousness, Doctor Strange found himself in the captivity of Ebony Maw, aboard a Q-Ship bound to rendezvous with his father Thanos on Titan, while telekinetically immobilized and surrounded by hundreds of alien microsurgery needles. Noticing that Strange is awake, Maw approached him, preparing to begin the torture. He informed Strange that he would be judged harshly by Thanos for bringing Strange to him alive, and so requires Strange to remove the magical seal protecting the Time Stone in the Eye of Agamotto, to allow Maw to retrieve it. With this remark, Maw began to telekinetically stab the microsurgery needles one by one into Strange's body, each inducing terrible pain, while commanding that Strange release the Stone, to no avail. Unbeknownst to Maw, Iron Man and the Cloak of Levitation had stowed away aboard the Q-Ship to rescue Strange and the Time Stone. As they prepared their next move, observing from above, they were surprised by the appearance of Spider-Man, who had also stowed away, much to Stark's horror. As Stark berated the young hero for leaping into a battle way above his level of preparation despite trying to send him home, Parker reasoned that he could not act as a neighborhood defender without a neighborhood to defend, which Thanos threatens to destroy. Giving in to Parker's reasoning, Stark called the young hero in to assess the situation. Thinking quickly, Parker immediately called to mind the movie Aliens, and prepared a plan to rescue Strange. attempts to rescue Doctor Strange]] Down below on the bridge, Maw continued to torture Strange, who, while under immense pain and duress, remained unyielding to Maw's demands. Before Maw could continue, he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Iron Man. Maw casually threatened to kill Strange, boasting of the sheer difference in power between them. Iron Man was unfazed, and as part of Parker's plan, fired a missile past Maw, into the wall of the Q-Ship. The missile caused a hull breach, instantly sucking a screaming Maw into the vacuum of space to his death. However, Strange himself was inadvertently caught in the vacuum, and the Cloak unsuccessfully attempted to rescue him. Leaping in, Spider-Man managed to grab Strange, and with aid from his new armor's artificial spider limbs, was able to narrowly pull him to safety, allowing Iron Man to seal the breach using his nanobots. Aftermath With Ebony Maw dispatched, and the Q-Ship under their command, Stark noted that the Ship was on an automated course bound for an unknown location. Strange insisted that Stark commandeer the Ship to return them and the Time Stone to Earth, although Stark was reluctant. Instead, he suggested continuing on their current course to Thanos, proposing they ambush him on his territory, where he would not be expecting an attack, and to keep his attention away from Earth. Although initially at odds, Strange reluctantly agreed with Stark's plan, but reminded him that he would prioritize saving the Time Stone over either Stark or Parker's lives, asserting he would easily let either of them die if it means keeping the Stone from Thanos's hands. Satisfied that Strange concurred with his plan, even if reluctantly, Stark prepared for the long journey to Thanos, and officially recruited Parker into the Avengers. References Category:Events